CLASES PRIVADAS (OneShot's KakaSaku)
by meiyamiyo
Summary: OneShot KakaSaku


Los nuevos vecinos son un matrimonio de recién casados, la joven mujer muy amablemente vino a visitarnos y presentarse. Mi madre de igual modo amable invitó a dicha pareja a cenar el fin de semana... Sera fastidioso ya que me ha exigido estar presente para esa noche, "carajo" será algo muy aburrido, estar rodeada de adultos hablando de sus "jodidas vidas", ni hablar... Tendré que aguantarme sino quiero tener problemas con ella.

...

He decidido usar un vestido rosa algo casual de manga corta el cual me llega a la rodilla y es un poco holgado, mi madre dijo que tengo que verme formal ante los vecinos, así que opte por este ya que era lo más decente que tenía en el clóset... Mis gustos en ropa son nada femeninos, siempre ando en jeans rasgados de mezclilla, claro que entallados pero las camisas que uso son una talla más grande de la que soy, así que no me preocupo por usarlos, ¡ah! Y nunca deben faltar mis convers o vans negros... A veces he pensado que el ser chica fue una equivocación de Dios, no muestro interés en cosas de moda ni maquillaje y ciertamente muchos en la escuela se burlan de mi y me insultan diciendo que tal vez me gustan las niñas, aunque se que no es cierto... Claro que si hay chicos que me atraen pero ninguno me habla, así que procuro no pensar en eso y seguir con lo mio que es el anime y la música indie.

En fin... Casi son las 8:00pm y pronto llegarán. Mi papá ha dicho que ha conocido al señor Hatake y que parece ser una agradable persona, muy educada y atenta... Bueno Kurenai, su esposa aparenta serlo también, sin mencionar que es muy hermosa, su larga cabellera negra resalta su tez blanca y sus ojos carmesí son encantadores, sin duda ella sería mi prospecto a seguir cuando sea adulta.

En este momento me encuentro ayudándole a mi madre a preparar lo último que falta para tener todo listo para la velada, solo espero que esto no dure mucho o mínimo pueda largarme pronto a mi cuarto sin ningún problema.

Mis pensamientos se encuentran perdidos, desde ayer no puedo concentrarme en nada y sobre todo ni siquiera puedo ver con tanta emoción el capítulo de mi serie favorita... Jamás pensé que existirá el amor a primera vista y mucho menos que me ocurriera a mi, ahora estoy pérdida y no se que hacer ni como asimilarlo.

Al sonar el timbre mi padre me indicó que de favor fuera a atender y así lo hice, inmediatamente me dirigí a la entrada y abrí la puerta, la primera persona a la que ví fue a Kurenai que lucía más hermosa de lo normal, había recogido su cabello muy elegantemente y su vestido negro algo escotado la hacía lucir aun más refinada, mi asombro al verla me dejo atónita y casi por completo olvidaba mis modales.

—¡Oh!... Disculpe, que grosera soy pasen por favor —haciendo una reverencia me aparte un poco de la puerta abriéndola más para que los invitados pasarán.

—No te preocupes Sakura... Pero no aceptaré que me vuelvas a llamar de usted, soy mayor pero no mucho —su sonrisa emanaba confianza.

—Claro... Kurenai —yo solo mostré una sonrisa tímida ante tan amable actitud.

La primera en entrar fue ella, seguida de aquel hombre que en cuanto mire me perdí totalmente... ¡carajo! Tanta guapura no podía ser real, aquel cabello gris alborotado, su altura, su porte y su rostro hermoso... Todo en él era perfecto y único, algo de otro mundo. De pronto la voz de Kurenai y el acercamiento de mis padres me sacaron de tal trance, me imagino que el se percató de eso ya que sus ojos negros se pasaron en mi provocando mucho nerviosismo.

—Hola... Adelante pasen —dijo mi madre atentamente mientras saludaba de mano a los recién llegados.

—Gracias Mebuki es todo un placer... Les presento a Kakashi, mi esposo, creo que Kiashi ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo, ¿cierto? —sus ojos carmesí se posaron en mi padre el cual mostraba un semblante amigable.

—Claro vecina... Tal vez un par de veces —mi padre acerco su mano derecha para estrecharla con la del guapísimo hombre.

Kakashi dejo de mirarme tan detenidamente para dirigirse a mi padre y empezar a conversar.

—Si es un placer Kiashi... Espero entablemos una buena amistad.

Aquella varonil voz encajaba perfecto con su presencia, era todo un Dios ante mi, una simple mortal queriendo tocar lo prohibido.

La mano de Kurenai me tomo del brazo acercándome a ella y parandome frente a su sexi esposo, al sentir sus ojos de vuelta en mi no pude evitar sentir un temblor en las piernas, su mirada era muy pesada tanto que traspasaba en mi ser... Si, se que suena absurdo y tal vez hasta alucinante pero así lo fue para mi.

—Mira cariño... Ella es Sakura, ¿verdad que es una chica muy hermosa? Nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas —muy sutilmente ella acerco mi mano para saludar a Kakashi.

—Hola Sakura... Si es una chica linda... Mucho gusto —estrecho su mano con la mía y ciertamente el apretón fue muy cautivador, era como si quisiera tramitirme algo.

—Eh... El... El gusto es mio señor —no pude mantener el contacto visual, me fue imposible lo reconozco fue demasiada emoción para mi, así que agache mi mirada.

—Vamos Sakura... Llámame Kakashi, ¿si? — al mirarlo un poco me guiño uno de sus ojos, aseguró que me sonroje ya que sentí mi rostro arder.

Sin más nos dirigimos todos a la sala, en donde surgió una conversación entre mis padres y los vecinos, yo solo escuchaba con la mirada agachada y mis hombros un poco encogidos ya que los ojos umbríos del señor Hatake me miraban constantemente mientras platicaba con mis padres, el tenerlo frente a mi no ayudaba en nada y el que solo yo lo notará me ponía aun más nerviosa... No mentiré, muy en el fondo me encantó el que me mirará así, pero yo solo soy una chica de 16 años, ¿que posibilidad tengo con un hombre que dobla mi edad? Una tonta niña sin experiencia y que probablemente solo causaría pena y lastima.

Después de tanta charla, mi padre por fin dio inicio a la cena, todos a excepción de mi madre y yo se dirigieron al comedor, nosotras nos encaminamos a la cocina para servir los platos, Kurenai ofreció su ayuda pero mi madre se negó rotundamente así que se quedo a lado de Kakashi quien en ocasiones repetidas me miraba... Creo que estaba alucinando, me sentía acosada con su mirada, no lo entendí y trate de pasarlo por alto. Dando las 11:45pm se dio por concluida la cena, un alivio para mi, por fin podía soltar un gran suspiro y dirigirme a mi habitación, no me importo el no ayudar a mi madre a recoger la cocina... De verdad quede rendida, sin duda fue muy intensa la noche, pero eso no se compara con lo que se viene ya que mi padre le pidió de favor a Kakashi que fuera mi tutor personal, es profesor de inglés a lo que él acepto inmediatamente y sin costo alguno... Tendré que soportarlo a diario por las tardes y lo peor de todo es que será en su casa, ¡oh claro! sin olvidar la cereza del pastel, estaremos solos puesto que Kurenai trabaja todo el día y llega al rededor de las 8:00pm, ¡Dios! el Lunes a penas la primera clase y no se que hacer...

...

Ya era Lunes y el llegar a casa después de la escuela me puso algo ansiosa ya que después de cambiarme y esperar dos horas iría a la casa de mi vecino, aquel hombre que acaparó mi pensamiento todo el fin de semana y del cual, acepto me tenía echa todo un desastre mental.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su casa toque un par de veces, de modo inmediato abrieron y obvio que se trataba de mi nuevo profesor privado el cual me invitó cortésmente a pasar. Una vez adentro contemple su linda casa, se notaba que fuera un matrimonio moderno ya que el como habían arreglado era muy refrescante con todos los muebles modernos y una decoración que no se podía comparar con la pintura melón de la mía, en todo aspecto me gustó.

Mostrando una sutil sonrisa me dijo que fuéramos a su estudio personal, me encaminó por la sala comedor hasta llegar al final del corredor donde se encontraba una puerta negra, Kakashi saco de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón una llave que introdujo en el cerrojo para abrirla. El interior de la habitación era aun más asombroso, las tres paredes estaban rodeadas de estantes, dos de ellos contenían libros de diferentes tipos y tamaños, en el otro algunas figuras de cerámica muy extrañas y un reproductor de música. En su amplio escritorio que se situaba en una esquina del estudio tenía su computadora portátil, unas cuantas carpetas y hojas, su portalápices y una lámpara de mesa... Todo era increíble incluso la pequeña mesa de tareas donde me indicó que tomará asiento en las silla que se encontraba ahí, por su parte él se dirigió por la suya que estaba a lado de su escritorio y la aproximó precisamente a mi lado sentándose así junto a mi.

Sentí latir mi corazón al cien, mis manos temblorosas mostraban frialdad y el como movía mi pie derecho era señal clara de mi nerviosismo, era difícil poder controlar tal sentimiento a lado de un ser divino. Mi semblante distraído tal vez llamo su atención ya que su ostentosa voz me tomo por sorpresa.

—¿Sucede algo Saku?... ¿Si puedo llamarte así? —sus ojos se fijaban en mi mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en mi silla, supongo que provocando un rubor en mis mejillas, es fácil de saber ya que soy de piel muy clara.

—¿Eh?... Claro, por mi esta bien —al cruzar mis ojos con los de él inmediatamente los desvíe con torpeza hacía otra dirección.

—Bien... Entonces dime, ¿qué ocurre? Te noto algo distraída, te advierto que soy muy estricto y severo —al decirme esto note que fue lasciva su actitud ya que no solo su voz era algo coqueta sino también el como se acerco a mi —. En cuanto a mis alumnos, me gusta tener toda la atención para mi, sobre todo si se tratan de chicas de cabello rosa y ojos verdes... De verdad son hermosos, jamás había visto tal brillo.

Ví mover una de sus grandes manos hacía mi rostro, tomando tiernamente mi mejilla y acariciando con lentitud, ante esto quede inmóvil, me encontraba en un estado de shock ya que no creía lo que él hacía. Mis ojos no parpadeaban ante su mirada que me hipnotizaba, lentamente acercó más su rostro hasta estar frente al mío, la distancia era nada y sin más sello un beso en mis labios el cual torpemente no supe corresponder... Para ser franca fue el primero, ni en mis sueños había sido besada y en ese momento juro que quería morir de vergüenza.

Kakashi capto mi inexperiencia, separó nuestros labios y me sonrió con ternura, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos juntando nuestras frentes, lo que dijo me invadió totalmente, resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que comprendí que sin importar que fuera mayor y casado el era el indicado.

—Mi niña no temas... Verás que es lo mejor que te pudo pasar, de verdad... Solo déjate llevar —de nuevo me beso solo que esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad.

La calidez de sus labios me cautivo, poco a poco introdujo su desenfrenada lengua y empezó a moverla junto con la mía, sentí estremecer mi cuerpo pero el me sostuvo de los hombros, recargue mis manos en su fuerte pecho y de pronto me levanto de mi lugar pausando un poco el ritmo de nuestras bocas. No se cómo, pero de la nada me encontraba con las piernas abiertas sobre de él, mis manos lo rodeaban del cuello mientras Kakashi ya había introducido sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciaba en su totalidad mi espalda... Todo era un sueño, yo solo me deje hacer lo que él quiso a su antojo.

Me despojo de mi típica camisa de cuadros roja dejándola caer a un lado, en el piso, yo inconscientemente lleve mis manos por su grueso cabello al tiempo que el empezó a recorrer con sus húmedos labios mi cuello... Sin querer deje salir un quejido, algo que en ese instante me apenó, pero que él me dijo que pasará por alto y que no me preocupara. Después de recorrer mi espalda, llevo sus manos hasta mi cadera, de este modo presionó fuertemente hacía él, sentí un bulto e inmediatamente supe que se trataba de su parte varonil... "rayos" estúpidamente me asuste dando un brinco pero Kakashi no mostró interés alguno, se encontraba muy concentrado besando mi pecho y empezaba a descender más.

Yo era incapaz de seguir su ritmo pero aun así no me negué a nada... Él actuó solo, indicándome que hacer y cómo... Así pasamos toda la tarde y aunque la primera vez que me penetro dolió jodidamente horrible con el paso de las embestidas fue disminuyendo la irritación y ardor, tanto al grado de después sentir una inmensa humedad en esa zona y gustarme esa deliciosa sensación.

Fue rudo y constante, mi cuerpo sigue adolorido, mis piernas las siento abiertas a pesar de juntarlas al sentarme o caminar, mi espalda aun duele debido a que me dejo caer en su escritorio y sin mencionar sus chupetones y mordidas en mis pezones que no fueron graves pero al no estar acostumbrada aun me punzan, todo sin importar la intensidad me encanto... Me enloqueció.

...

El ritmo del sexo ha mejorado bastante con el paso de los días, ya llevamos casi seis meses así, no hay día en el que hagamos el amor y su estudio es testigo de eso. Me ha sometido a un sin fin de cosas nuevas respecto a lo íntimo que a pesar de poder tener la iniciativa debido a lo aprendido prefiero ser dominada por él y al parecer eso lo vuelve loco. Repetidas veces después de hacerlo quedamos abrazados, desnudos sobre su alfombra y me cuenta de su día, sobre dando clases en la universidad, su relación vacía y monótona con Kurenai, lo feliz que se siente al estar conmigo... Todo, absolutamente todo lo sé, debo mencionar que aquella luz en su mirada no la tenía la vez que lo conocí, su semblante es el mismo solo que ahora muestra tranquilidad y algo de felicidad... No quiero sonar muy engreída pero siento que es gracias a mi, lo siento en como me mira, como me habla y me trata. En muchas ocasiones me pide disculpas por haberse aprovechado de mi al igual que por tener que verlo a lado de su esposa pero sinceramente a mi no me importa, desde el momento en el que me entregue a él supe lo que implicaba, el que fuera casado y aunque eso no es algo que me moleste ya que la misma Kurenai reitera lo que siente por mi Kakashi, le ha contado a mi madre el distanciamiento entre ambos, su indiferencia e incluso le ha confiado que esta segura que él le es infiel. Respecto a esto mi mamá se siente indignada ya que defiende a capa y espada a su amiga, pero yo tengo en cuenta que no toda la culpa es de mi amado Kakashi, ella no desempeña bien el papel de esposa, lo deja solo por mucho tiempo aun si no se trata de asuntos del trabajo, prefiere ir de compras con amigas, a comer o cenar con ellas mientras que su esposo se queda solo en casa esperando aunque sea una llamada de ella. Entiendo que también sea más joven que él pero eso no es pretexto para hacerlo a un lado de esa manera, él la necesitaba, le hacía falta su comprensión y su cariño pero ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparse, es más yo debería de estar agradecida con Kurenai ya que por ella el me busco... Me dejó entrar en su espacio, en su vida y en su corazón.

Él sabe bien que yo estoy dispuesta a esperar para que estemos juntos, no importa que tenga que seguir viviendo con su aun esposa ya que nuestro amor es inmenso y solo nos pertenecemos mutuamente... Nuestros encuentros seguirán hasta que el momento llegué , el día en el que por fin mandemos todo al "diablo" y nos larguemos a ser felices sin ocultar lo que sentimos... "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado mi querido Maestro" no importa lo que nos depare, nunca te dejare.


End file.
